


Dalia Slytherinu czyli erotyk kulturystyczny

by toroj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O diecie, romantycznej bieliźnie i pierwszej miłości. I o tym, że Ślizgoni też mają serca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalia Slytherinu czyli erotyk kulturystyczny

**“Dalia Slytherinu czyli erotyk kulturystyczny”**

 

Millicenta Bulstrode rzuciła spojrzenie pełne nienawiści w stronę _tej_ Granger. Co za pech! Że też musiało jej przypaść takie miejsce przy stole, z którego ma doskonały, odbierający apetyt widok na tę paskudną, małą, cherlawą, kudłatą szlamę. Szlamę z biustem nędzna czwórka... 

Millicenta siąknęła ponuro nosem i szturchnęła widelcem leżący na talerzu kawałek gotowanego selera. Nienawidziła selera, zwłaszcza gotowanego. Otworzyła ukradkiem podręcznik do Transmutacji i ukrytą w nim broszurkę pod tytułem “Dieta selerowa – jak schudnąć dziesięć funtów w pięć dni”. Wyobrażona na fotografii czarownica była obłędnie smukła i machała do Millicenty ręką, szczerząc się jak optymistyczny rekin. Millicenta chętnie dziabnęłaby ją w oko widelcem. Jak na razie wynikiem diety był jedynie ocierający się już o granice obłędu wstręt do jarzynek, oraz stan permanentnego napięcia nerwowego.

\- Co czytasz? – zainteresowała się jej sąsiadka, Phoebe Ray, usiłując zapuścić żurawia przez potężne ramię Millicenty.

\- Nic – warknęła Millicenta, zatrzaskując podręcznik. – McGonagall zapowiedziała klasówkę.

\- Na kiedy? – spytała dziewczyna, grzebiąc widelcem w zielonym groszku i najwyraźniej już błądząc myślami gdzie indziej. Sądząc po linii jej wzroku, były to okolice Blaise Zabiniego.

\- Na jutro – skłamała Millicenta z satysfakcją. – Z całego semestru.

Phoebe kwiknęła rozpaczliwie, gwałtownie zaczynając przeszukiwać torbę szkolną.

\- Chwila... z całego semestru? – ocknęła się raptem. – To powinno być zapowiedziane na dwa tygodnie z góry! I dlaczego reszta się nie uczy?!

Rzeczywiście, stół Slytherinu był dość wyluzowany, choć zwykle przed takimi pogromami atmosfera była nerwowa, a zagrożona zwierzyna szkolna zakuwała szaleńczo, nie odrywając oczu od podręczników i na oślep poszukując czegoś jadalnego na talerzach.

\- O, pewno się pomyliłam – mruknęła Millicenta niedbale, z sadystyczną przyjemnością krojąc selera na ćwiartki. Zjadła kawałeczek. Bleee... Wielka Morgano, ileż to trzeba się nacierpieć, żeby poprawić sobie urodę.

Uniosła głowę, tocząc wzrokiem po obżerających się bezwstydnie Ślizgonach. Parkinson jedną ręką dziobie dystyngowanie groszek jak przerośnięta gołębica (rozumu ma tyleż samo co gołąb). Drugą trzyma pod stołem i, sądząc z rumieńców Malfoya, oboje są dość zaabsorbowani czymś innym niż jedzenie. Toran i Moon szepcą sobie coś nawzajem  na ucho i co chwila parskają śmiechem. Obok Lestrange – co ta mała gnomka robi na prestiżowym miejscu zarezerwowanym dla piątoklasistów? – rzeźbi w ziemniakach puree koślawego kota, dorabiając mu uszy z plasterków ogórka oraz wąsy z zielonej pietruszki. Natomiast w dalszej perspektywie Millicenta zobaczyła męski profil siódmoklasisty Montague’a i raptem gwałtownie przełknęła ślinę.

Montague jadł kotleta. Wielki Hall i całe otoczenie przestało się liczyć. Montague kroił mięso... _o Merlinie, mięso..._ na niewielkie fragmenty. Kawałki cielęciny jeden za drugim z gracją windowały się w górę na czubku widelca i znikały w ustach ścigającego Slytherinu. Millicenta z bolesną ostrością widziała każdy ruch jego szczęk i różowy czubek języka oblizujący zaokrągloną dolną wargę z aromatycznego sosu. Nad stołem unosiły się ekstatyczne zapachy pieczeni cielęcej i ryżowego puddingu z malinami, wprawiając biedną Millicentę w stan niemal narkotycznego upojenia. Osłabła Millicenta oczami wyobraźni nagle ujrzała samą siebie, jak z bojowym okrzykiem rzuca się poprzez stół – półnaga, wymalowana na niebiesko niczym piktyjska wojowniczka – i przywiera ustami do ust Montague’a, wydzierając mu przemocą spomiędzy zębów kęs soczystej cielęciny. Chwyciła go obiema rękami za kark, czując pod palcami potężne mięśnie, a pod wargami słony smak jego krwi, sosu i szorstki dotyk zarostu. Wepchnęła mu do ust resztę kotleta i jadła wprost z niego, smakując w ekstatycznym uniesieniu imbir, kardamon i chrupiące skwareczki z bekonu, spocona z podniecenia, napięta, chwiejąca się na granicy spełnienia...

*

Renaud Apollon Montague pożywiał się w błogim spokoju kotletem cielęcym bez kości, nie mając pojęcia, że jest obiektem czyichś marzeń natury kulinarno-erotycznej. W głowie pojawiały się i znikały kolejne wykresy taktyczne przyszłego meczu z Krukonami. Niedawno przeszedł z drużyny rezerwowej do składu głównego i chciał wypaść jak najlepiej. Wokoło trwał codzienny rozgwar obiadowy, równie naturalny i powszedni jak otaczające go powietrze. Chłopak z roztargnieniem uniósł wzrok i bezmyślnie przesunął nim po stole Slytherinu, aż do momentu w którym jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na dużej, krótko ostrzyżonej dziewczynie, wpatrzonej w niego łapczywie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poczuł się tak... wystawiony na cel. Dreszcz przeszedł całe ciało Montague’a – stado niewidzialnych mrówek przegalopowało po nim od czubka głowy, poprzez pierś, plecy i rejony rzadko omawiane publicznie, aż po czubki palców u nóg. Jak zahipnotyzowany królik, wystraszony Renaud nie mógł oderwać oczu od chłodnych, niebieskich oczu obserwatorki, która właśnie w niesłychanie seksowny sposób oblizała górną wargę. Łatwo mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ta... (Na Merlina, jak ona się nazywa? Prawda, Bulstrode.) Bulstrode zrywa z niego ubranie i gwałci go tu na stole, publicznie... wśród półmisków z puree ziemniaczanym i groszkiem z marchewką.

Bulstrode przymknęła powieki i przesunęła palcem po uchylonych wargach.

Montague ogromnym wysiłkiem woli spróbował przełknąć to co miał w ustach. Zdradziecki kawałek cielęciny zmylił drogę i wpadł nie tam gdzie trzeba, a bohaterski ścigający zaniósł się okropnym, rozdzierającym kaszlem.

\- No, no... Uważaj, koleś, bo się udławisz – rzucił jowialnie Vincent Crabbe, waląc kolegę między łopatki. Montague wypluł przeżuty kęs na obrus, złapał dech i otarł załzawione oczy. W stronę _tej_ Bulstrode postanowił już na wszelki wypadek nie patrzeć.

 *

Millicenta oprzytomniała, kiedy Montague się zadławił. Poczuła jak oblewa ją zdradliwe gorąco rumieńca zażenowania. Na miecz Slytherina, dobrze, że nikt tu nie umie czytać w myślach, bo musiałaby chyba utopić się w jeziorze. Co za wstyd, co za kompromitacja, co za... przyjemne wizje...

Od dalszych mąk psychicznych wybawiło ją przybycie spóźnionej, zmęczonej sowy pocztowej, która wylądowała przed nią z łomotem, przewracając solniczkę i dzbanek z sokiem porzeczkowym. Był to wielki puszczyk wirginijski, dźwigający niezbyt dużą, lecz widocznie ciężką paczkę. Millicenta osuszyła obrus zaklęciem, po czym odebrała od sowy przesyłkę. Ptak wyciągnął znacząco nóżkę, do której przywiązana była skórzana sakiewka. Millicenta spojrzała na rachunek i z westchnieniem włożyła do sakiewki dwanaście galeonów. Uj, drogo... Zadowolony puszczyk zabrał się do wybierania z półmiska resztek cielęciny, ku skrywanej zazdrości Millicenty.

\- Co dostałaś? Co to jest? - zaciekawiły się natychmiast sąsiadki.

\- Hantle – odparła Millicenta, dokładając sobie marchewki do selera. Serce biło jej tak, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Dziewczyny błyskawicznie straciły zainteresowanie. Cóż ciekawego mogło być w hantlach?

*

Wieczory w Domu Slytherin tradycyjnie spędzano w pokoju wspólnym, na odrabianiu lekcji i rozmaitych grach towarzyskich. Severus Snape patrzył krzywym okiem na uczniów włóczących się po mrocznych korytarzach, nawet jeśli byli to jego właśni wychowankowie. Czasem jednak udzielał dyspensy w szczególnych okolicznościach. Takimi okolicznościami była na przykład niemiłosiernie długa kolejka do urządzonej w lochach komnaty ćwiczeń, a sytuację dodatkowo komplikowało purytańskie zarządzenie wicedyrektorki, nakazujące rozdzielać ćwiczących chłopców od dziewcząt. (Jakby to mogło czemukolwiek zapobiec.) Na szczęście dziewczyn uprawiających ostre sporty w Slytherinie było jak na lekarstwo, więc Millicenta miała co drugi dzień między dziewiątą a dziesiątą błogosławioną samotną godzinkę, którą spędzała w oparach chłopięcego potu i skarpetek, waląc w worek treningowy i podnosząc sztangę, otrzymaną w prezencie gwiazdkowym. Tym razem, ledwo zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Millicenta z mocno bijącym sercem zabrała się za rozpakowywanie tajemniczej przesyłki. Uporała się z licznymi sznurkami i zaklęciem klejącym, po czym okazało się, że omyłkowo otworzyła dno. Na samym wierzchu leżały eleganckie hantle z uchwytem owiniętym skórą. Millicenta wyciągnęła je niecierpliwie i z łoskotem zrzuciła na podłogę. Pod spodem leżał periodyk traktujący o kickboxingu, który podzielił los hantli. Millicenta znacznie delikatniej wyjęła z pudełka żurnal mody, z zazdrością patrząc na okładkę, gdzie wydekoltowana wiedźma machała subtelnie różdżką, wyświetlając raz za razem napis: _Co będzie modne wiosną? Nie czekaj do ostatniej chwili. Bądź piękna już teraz._ Spojrzała na Millicentę krytycznie, wydymając z dezaprobatą usta. Dziewczyna pokazała jej język i rzuciła czasopismo na ławę do robienia “brzuszków”. Z samego dna, ostrożnie, z zapartym tchem wydobyła najbardziej oczekiwaną i wytęsknioną część swego zamówienia.

Czarne koronki zalśniły w świetle pochodni, subtelny, przejrzysty jedwab miękko przesunął się po dłoni zachwyconej dziewczyny. Czując rozkoszny zawrót głowy przytuliła chłodną tkaninę do policzka, napawając się jej elegancją i delikatnością. Potem odłożyła ostrożnie koszulkę i znów sięgnęła do kartonika wyciągając parę koronkowych fig. Były bezwstydnie skąpe – właściwie kawałek jedwabnej szmatki ze sznureczkami. Starsza pani Bulstrode  wolałaby umrzeć niż włożyć coś takiego. Młodsza zgodziłaby się umrzeć _po_ przymiarce. Gorset stanowił godny dodatek do majtek. Czarny, połyskliwy, z czarnej koronki i jedwabiu w małe różowe motylki. Zapłoniona Millicenta błyskawicznie pozbyła się przyodziewku i włożyła wyzywającą bieliznę.

Na jednej ze ścian lochu od niepamiętnych czasów tkwiło duże lustro. Nie było nawet magiczne, co skrupulatnie sprawdzały kolejne pokolenia Ślizgonów. Po prostu kiedyś zostało wmurowane w ścianę i nikomu nie chciało się go usuwać, choć pomieszczenie służyło już rozmaitym celom, dopóki nie zrobiono w nim siłowni. Millicenta nieśmiało zerknęła na połyskliwą taflę. No cóż nie wyglądała może jak modelka z żurnala “Delicious Dessous” ale efekt był całkiem zadowalający. Millicenta nie była żadnym cudem, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę z bolesną trzeźwością. Po ojcu odziedziczyła grube kości i masywną budowę, po matce natomiast gęste, sztywne włosy nieokreślonego burego koloru, z którymi nie można było zrobić niczego sensownego. Kiedy miała dwanaście lat, w akcie buntu ostrzygła się po męsku i od tamtej pory konsekwentnie kreowała się na twardą chłopczycę, choć w głębi ducha bolała nad tym i piekielnie zazdrościła  koleżankom mającym wzięcie. Natomiast w powiewnym kompleciku po raz pierwszy poczuła się lekko, powabnie i kobieco. Zerknęła na pergamin, dołączony do bielizny i przeczytała głośno: _Charpente._ Natychmiast potem straciła oddech, gdyż gorset zacisnął się bezlitośnie wokół niej, niemal zgniatając jej żebra. Na bezdechu znów popatrzyła w lustro i oniemiała. Koronkowa machina tortur ukształtowała jej figurę w formę nader seksownej klepsydry. Różowe motylki figlarnie przeświecały przez powiewną jedwabną szmatkę wierzchnią.

Millicenta Bulstrode w tejże chwili poprzysięgła sobie w duchu, że już nigdy nie założy tych okropnych barchanowych majtek, w które z upodobaniem zaopatrywała ją matka, nawet gdyby miała na nową bieliznę wydać całe kieszonkowe.

*

\- Zapomniałem w siłowni swetra – zorientował się Montague, wychodząc spod prysznica i patrząc na stosik swoich ubrań.

\- Jutro zabierzesz – powiedział Marcus Flint, wycierając włosy. – Już prawie cisza nocna.

\- Coś ty, to markowy sweter, jak mi go ktoś rąbnie, to matka łeb mi upitoli przy samym tyłku.

\- No chyba że tak. Leć. To w końcu na tym samym korytarzu, jakby coś to się Severowi wyłgasz.

Montague machnął różdżką nad swoją odzieżą, mamrocąc zaklęcie czyszczące. Ubrał się i już go nie było. Dystans między siedzibą Slytherinu a Komnatą Potrzeb Fizycznych, jak ją z przekąsem nazywali starsi uczniowie, przebiegł kłusem i na palcach, rozglądając się, czy gdzieś przypadkiem nie zalśnią złowróżbnie zielone ślepia Pani Norris. Pamiętał, że właśnie trwa pora przeznaczona na treningi dziewczyn, więc przezornie przyłożył ucho do drzwi, lecz panowała za nimi głucha cisza. Nie przeczuwając niczego złego, wszedł do środka.

*

Ściśnięta gorsetem Millicenta mogła zdobyć się jedynie na słabe “yyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiii”, co zabrzmiało jak mysz przeciągana przez wyżymaczkę. Natychmiast zresztą zagłuszyło ją basowe “yaaaaaaaaah!!!” zaskoczonego Montague’a.

\- Prze-prze-praaszam... – wybełkotał zbaraniały chłopak.

Millicenta znów kwiknęła cienko, usiłując się zasłonić rękami, co było z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Renaud w panice rozejrzał się po sali. Jego sweter zwisał sobie najspokojniej z drążka. Wiedział, że powinien teraz jak najszybciej zniknąć, nim hałasy zwabią tu Snape’a, lub co gorsza Filcha, ale jednocześnie miał w pamięci długie kazanie matki na temat tego, jak luksusowa jest wełna mirbilonga i jaka była cena tego przeklętego ciucha. Rozpaczliwym szczupakiem rzucił się w stronę swojej własności, a następnie, już ze zdobyczą w garści, wypadł na korytarz, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, w które sekundę później coś potężnie huknęło. Wstrząśnięty chłopak pogalopował z powrotem do dormitorium, tuląc do piersi odzyskany sweter.

*

Millicenta, dysząc ciężko, wpatrywała się w drzwi, na których ciężkie hantle zostawiły całkiem wyraźne wgłębienie.

“Na Merlina, szkoda że nie trafiłam tego kretyna” – pomyślała, ale natychmiast się poprawiła. – “Kurczę, dobrze ze nie trafiłam, bo bym go zabiła.”

\- Deficeler – mruknęła.

\- Deficeler! – powtórzyła głośniej, lekko zaniepokojona i znów sprawdziła metkę.

\- Déficeler... – W końcu wymówiła słowo z odpowiednim akcentem. Gorset puścił i nareszcie mogła normalnie oddychać. Cholerna francuska firma.

Przez resztę przydziałowej godziny boksowała i kopała worek treningowy, wyobrażając sobie, że jest to Montague. Mogła założyć się o cokolwiek, że ten palant rozpaplał natychmiast wszystko w pokoju wspólnym i właśnie zarykuje się wraz z kumplami, wyśmiewając się z niej. Rąbnęła w worek z takim impetem, że omal nie urwał się ze sznura. Jednocześnie była wściekła na siebie. Idiotka! Bezmyślna kretynka! Na mózg jej padło chyba jakieś zaćmienie, że nie zamknęła porządnie drzwi zaklęciem blokady.

*

Kiedy Montague wrócił, był czerwony jak piwonia i kurczowo przyciskał do piersi swój święty sweter, co Flint zauważył z niejakim rozbawieniem.

\- Co jest? Zgwałcił cię kto, Rennie?

\- Y-y... – wymamrotał Rennie przecząco. – Wi-widziałem tą... no... tę...

\- McGonagall?

\- Nie... No, tę... dziewczynę...

Flint uniósł brwi.

\- Gołą? – upewnił się. Sądząc po stanie kumpla, wrażenie musiało być potężne. Biedny Ren. Muszą coś zrobić z tą jego nieśmiałością, bo w tych warunkach chłopak do końca życia zostanie dziewicą.

\- W bieliźnie – sprostował Montague, w końcu przestając tulić sweter.

Z kąta ozwał się złośliwy chichot Pansy Parkinson.

\- To dopiero musiał być wstrząsający widok. Bulstrode w biustonoszu. Jesteś pewien, że to nie była dojna krowa w staniku?

\- Pansy... – odezwała się Toran, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad książki. – Masz coś do kobiet o pełnych kształtach? Ona przynajmniej ma na czym nosić stanik, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych obecnych tu osób. A propos, przysłali ci już ten eliksir na powiększenie atrybutów, który onegdaj zamówiłaś?

\- Czego? – nadęła się Parkinson.

\- Cycków, Pansy, cycków – rzuciła Toran niedbale, przewracając stronę. – Przepraszam, powinnam pamiętać, żeby się do ciebie zwracać twoim językiem. Każdemu według potrzeb jego.

Towarzystwo w salonie zarechotało radośnie. Większość pamiętała katastrofalne wyniki eksperymentu Pansy, która w trzeciej klasie próbowała sobie powiększyć biust zaklęciem i wylądowała w Ambulatorium z piersiami długości dwóch metrów, a do tego pokrytymi łuską. Do końca roku nazywali ją wtedy Flądrą, co doprowadzało ją do łez wściekłości. Wkrótce większość zebranych robiła ustami “rybkę”, mimo protestów Malfoya, który niezbyt entuzjastycznie próbował bronić swej mopsowatej bogdanki. W rezultacie obrażona Parkinson wyniosła się do sypialni, a reszta już w zasadzie nie pamiętała, od czego zaczęła się cała sprawa. Oprócz Renauda Apollona Montague, rzecz jasna.

*

Pośrodku zastawionego wszelakim jadłem stołu siedziała posągowa dziewczyna w kusej koronkowej bieliźnie. Zanurzała dłonie w stojącym obok torcie, a potem oblizywała kolejno każdy palec z bitej śmietany, patrząc na Renauda oczami niebieskimi i chłodnymi jak dwa jeziora.

\- Chodź do mnie – powiedziała, wyciągając ramiona. – Chodź, pocałuj mnie mocno. Pragnę cię.

Jej usta były czerwone od lukru. Powoli, zmysłowo rozsmarowywała biały krem po nagich ramionach i piersiach ledwo przysłoniętych koronkami.

\- Jestem taka słodka... chcesz tego. Chcesz, prawda?

Montague westchnął przez sen, uszczęśliwiony i oblizał się ze smakiem. Jego nozdrza drgały, łowiąc wyimaginowaną woń kremu śmietankowego i czekolady. Słodkie usta dziewczyny były coraz bliżej.  
            *

Millicenta błądziła w lustrzanym labiryncie. Ku swemu potwornemu zawstydzeniu, miała na sobie wyłącznie majtki. Na dodatek były to te potworne, barchanowe majtasy z gumką.  Millicenta zasłaniała piersi rękami, szukając wyjścia spomiędzy luster, wściekła i nieszczęśliwa. Raptem w jednym z luster pojawiła się postać wysokiego, muskularnego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, patrząc na nią.

\- Przepraszam – rozległo się z drugiej strony. Ten sam chłopak spoglądał z drugiego lustra.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Przepraszam...

\- Przepraszam...

Postacie Montague’a mnożyły się w dziesiątki i setki, otaczając Millicentę nieprzebranym tłumem. A potem niespodziane poczuła ramiona otaczające ją od tyłu, czyjś – jego! – oddech na uchu i usta pożądliwie przywierające do jej szyi, a potem wilgoć języka, przesuwającego się po wrażliwej skórze.

\- Co ty ro... – jęknęła słabo.

\- Mrrrrrrrrrrrr... – odpowiedział Montague.

Millicenta poczuła, że sen rozwiewa się, ale mruczenie i wilgoć na szyi należały do świata jawy. Na pół śpiąca, sięgnęła ręką i natrafiła na coś miękkiego.

\- Anette! Do diabła, pilnuj tego swojego kocura, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

*

Brokuł na talerzu Millicenty otworzył parę zielonych ślepek i zmierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Millicenta zawahała się, niezdecydowanie machając widelcem nad oczastym warzywem. Zerknęła szybko na boki, kontrolując współbiesiadników, ale nikt na nią nie patrzył. Czuła się dość dziwnie. W głowie jej huczało i, o dziwo, nie miała apetytu. Na widok Malfoya, opychającego się jajecznicą na bekonie, robiło jej się mdło. Parkinson dystyngowanie spożywała tosta z marmoladą pomarańczową, wytwornie odginając paluszek. 

“Kretynka” – pomyślała Millicenta, ponownie kierując wzrok na własny talerz.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał brokuł surowo.

\- Zjeść, oczywiście! – syknęła. – Głupie żarty.

\- Morderczyni!! Kanibalka!!! – wrzasnął brokuł gromko, aż dziewczyna się wdrygnęła. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją na krnąbrne warzywo.

\- Finite incantatem.

\- Ho fy hofif? – zdziwiła się Phoebe z pełnymi ustami.

\- Nic... – bąknęła Millicenta, gapiąc się tępo w brokuła, który wyglądał już całkiem normalnie. (Oczywiście pomijając to, że brokuły na ogół mają lekko podejrzaną aparycję ufarbowanego kalafiora.)

“Ciekawe czy to był czyjś kawał, czy ja już wariuję z głodu?” – pomyślała z rezygnacją i odsunęła talerz. Zupełnie już straciła apetyt na cokolwiek.

Żołądek Millicenty Bulstrode przespał całą Transmutację i pół Wróżbiarstwa, a obudził się dopiero wtedy, gdy jego właścicielka na polecenie Sybilli Trelawney wypiła filiżankę Earl Greya i popatrzyła na fusy.

\- A teraz, kochani, skupcie się i otwórzcie swoje wewnętrzne oko na sprawy nadprzyrodzone – zaintonowała profesorka, łypiąc nawiedzonym spojrzeniem zza wielkich okularów. Wokół unosił się duszący zapach sandałowego kadzidła, co przyprawiało Millicentę (i nie tylko ją) o lekki somnambulizm typu dziennego. Millicenta zajrzała do filiżanki, usiłując wysilić wewnętrzne oko, po czym ujrzała na jej dnie pieczonego kurczaka.

Zbladła i upuściła naczynie, co natychmiast zwróciło uwagę Trelawney, która przyfrunęła do jej stolika z miną ważki, która właśnie zobaczyła wyjątkowo smakowitą muchę.

            - Niezbadane są wyroki, losu, moja droga – jęknęła, podnosząc filiżankę i niemal wsadzając do niej nos. – Ooooch... och, jej...

Niektórzy uczniowie przewracali teatralnie oczami, a Teddy Nott przyłożył sobie do twarzy dwa spodeczki i złożył usta w dziobek, parodiując nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa. W innych okolicznościach Millicenta może nawet by się uśmiechnęła.

\- Widzę zagrożenie zdrowia, a może nawet życia – ciągnęła Trelawney grobowym głosem.

“Jasne, po prostu zaraz umrę z głodu” – pomyślała Millicenta z sarkazmem.

\- I... strzeż się jasnowłosego mężczyzny... – zakończyła profesorka uroczyście.

Cała klasa zgodnie ryknęła śmiechem. Sugestia, że Millicencie w jakikolwiek sposób mógłby zagrażać jakiś mężczyzna, wszystkim wydała się wyjątkowo śmieszna. Wschodząca gwiazda magicznego kickboxingu zrobiła dobrą minę do złej gry i przywołała z wysiłkiem na twarz ironiczno-drapieżny uśmiech, choć jej serce łkało dramatycznie. 

Dzień ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, a półobłąkana z głodu dziewczyna snuła się z lekcji na lekcję, automatycznie wykonując polecenia nauczycieli, i partoląc jedno ćwiczenie po drugim. Ignorowała pytania ze strony koleżanek, albo odpowiadała coś ni w pięć ni w dziewięć, marząc tylko o tym, by już była cisza nocna i mogła się położyć. Kiedy spała, zapominała, że jest głodna.

Ostateczna katastrofa – a przynajmniej Millicenta uznała ją za kulminacyjną – nadciągnęła tuż po obiedzie, na który nie poszła, gdyż stwierdziła, że nie będzie w stanie znieść widoku współplemieńców obżerających się jak stado błotoryjów. Zamiast tego ukradkiem spożyła sucharek i małą marchewkę w zaciszu biblioteki. Wybrała dział arabski, gdyż pismo robaczkowe na grzbietach książek było ostatnią rzeczą, która mogła skojarzyć się z jedzeniem.

*

Gregory Goyle stał sobie spokojnie przed pracownią Snape’a i czekał na lekcję Eliksirów, konsumując ze smakiem małe babeczki kokosowe z papierowej torebki, gdyż zostało mu jeszcze parę luk w brzuchu, które miał szczery zamiar wypełnić. Nagle jego spokój został zmącony przez zjawisko tyleż niespodziane co przerażające: krok od niego stała Millicenta Bulstrode i patrzyła na niego nawiedzonym wzrokiem, śliniąc się jak wilkołak. Gregory’emu kęs babeczki nagle urósł w ustach.

\- N-no co...? Co ty?! – wyjąkał, cofając się mały kroczek i przyklejając plecami do kamiennej ściany.

Oszalała Bulstrode wyrwała mu z ręki połówkę ciastka i pożarła jednym chapnięciem, jak wilk połykający Czerwonego Kapturka. Goyle wzdrygnął się nerwowo, kiedy wydarła mu z drugiej ręki torebkę, po czym w błyskawicznym tempie pochłonęła pozostałe trzy babeczki, dławiąc się z pośpiechu i brudząc kremem. Uczniowie w milczeniu obserwowali ze zdumieniem ten niespodziany pokaz. Goyle odruchowo schował ręce za siebie, jednocześnie usiłując wniknąć w ścianę, gdyż nie miał pewności, czy dziewczynie starczą słodycze i czy nie zacznie następnie odgryzać mu palców.

\- Ją zupełnie pogięło! – odezwał się Malfoy tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała fascynacja.

Millicenta oblizała skrupulatnie palce z kremu, po czym jakby się ocknęła. Potoczyła wzrokiem dokoła, spojrzała na pustą torebkę po ciastkach i nagle zaczęła szlochać. Rzuciła papier na posadzkę i pobiegła kłusem do damskiej toalety, zanosząc się płaczem.

\- No, mówię wam, normalnie jej odbiło – powtórzył Draco swe oświadczenie.

\- Zamknij się – burknął Renaud Montague, odprowadzając Millicentę zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

*

Zanim Millicenta umyła się i doszła do siebie po wymuszonych wymiotach, minęło dobre piętnaście minut. Spóźniła się na Eliksiry, co dało Snape’owi okazję do wygłoszenia zgryźliwego komentarza i wlepienia jej szlabanu. Dalsza część lekcji przebiegała normalnie, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o część teoretyczną. Millicenta słuchała jednym uchem wykładu, robiąc niemrawo notatki, doskonale świadoma tego, że trzy czwarte klasy gapi się na nią z ciekawością, a zagorzałe plotkary wymieniają liściki pod ławkami, obgadując ją zawzięcie. Pieprzony Goyle z jego pieprzonymi ciasteczkami... Mają nowy temat i będą go wałkować w te i we wte. Właściwie powinna już się przyzwyczaić. W drugiej klasie ktoś wymyślił historyjkę, że tak naprawdę urodziła się jako chłopak, ale rodzice ją transmutowali, bo woleli dziewczynkę. W trzeciej zaczęła uprawiać boks i z tego powodu niemal jednogłośnie uznano ją za lesbijkę. W czwartej na lekcji Opieki nie chciał do niej podejść jednorożec, co wywołało nową falę plotek. Jeśli teraz otrzyma etykietkę wariatki, nie będzie to szczególnie oryginalna teoria.

\- Składniki macie na tablicy, przepis w podręczniku na stronie. Co należy zrobić z piołunem, panie Weasley?

\- Pokroić, panie profesorze.

\- Czy dowiem się jakiej długości mają być odcinki, czy to przekracza pańskie możliwości?

\- Eeee... pół cala?

\- Od zadawania pytań jestem ja, Weasley.

Millicenta wzruszyła lekko ramionami, rozpalając pod kociołkiem. Nic nowego, Gryfiaki jak zwykle podpadają. Zaczęła kroić piołun na półcalowe kawałki. Rdest, piołun, wrzucać w odstępach dwuminutowych... Zamieszać... w lewo czy w prawo? Była nieco otępiała. Przebijała się przez treść przepisu, czytając jedno zdanie po trzy razy i zapominając je po chwili. Pajęcza nóżka... jedna czy dwie? Niebawem ciecz w kociołku przybrała błotnistą barwę i zaczęła wydzielać paskudny zapach. Millicenta zajrzała do kociołka sąsiadki, gdzie buzujący eliksir miał kolor smoliście czarny, nie miała jednak pewności, czy było to prawidłowe. “Eliksir w końcowej fazie warzenia powinien przybrać kolor pomarańczowy – patrz wzornik, próbka nr 6” – przeczytała końcowe zdanie. To, że Longbottomowi znów nie wyszło i Sever go tradycyjnie ochrzaniał, jakoś Millicenty zupełnie nie pocieszało. Eliksir śmierdział szatańsko. Przed oczami zaczęły jej pływać drobne srebrne gwiazdki. Było jej coraz bardziej duszno i mdło, a w dodatku uwierał ją gorset. W końcu cała sala lekcyjna przechyliła się na bok. Zanim wszystko pogrążyło się w mroku, Millicenta usłyszała jeszcze: 

\- O, gruba się wykopyrtnęła...!

*

Obudziła się w znajomej sali w skrzydle szpitalnym, w momencie gdy Madam Pomfrey podsunęła jej pod nos sole trzeźwiące. Leżała w łóżku, odziana w niegustowną szpitalną koszulę nocną.

\- Niedotlenienie i zagłodzenie – rzekła surowo pielęgniarka. – Coś ty sobie myślała, moja panno? Że można żyć powietrzem? A te siniaki na żebrach od fiszbinów? Ach te dzisiejsze nastolatki, nic tylko diety i umartwienia. Zupełnie jakby to było coś warte – gderała.

Pod czujnym okiem hogwarckiej służby zdrowia, Millicenta wypiła esencjonalny rosół z wołowiny i stwierdziła z rezygnacją, że skoro już zawaliła dietę, to równie dobrze może zacząć jeść normalnie. Rosół jej smakował. Bez oporu pozwoliła wepchnąć w siebie nową porcję eliksiru wzmacniającego i puree z zielonego groszku, a potem spytała, czy jest coś na deser. Jej żołądek, katowany od tygodnia selerem oraz brokułami, krzyczał wielkim głosem “wolność, wolność!!” i żądał nadrobienia zaległości.

\- A tak nawiasem, śliczna bielizna, kochanie – zauważyła sztucznie niedbałym tonem pielęgniarka. – Spróbuj się przespać z godzinkę, zanim cię wypuszczę. Albo po prostu odpocznij. Tu masz coś do poczytania.

Położyła na kołdrze jakąś cienką broszurkę, po czym wyszła, rzucając dziewczynie na odchodnym znaczące spojrzenie.

Millicenta nieufnie zerknęła na bladoróżową okładkę i przeczytała tytuł: “Co czynić by nasiono owocu nie wydało, czyli o nowoczesnej antykoncepcji.”

*

Był wtorek, więc Millicenta miała swoją wolną godzinkę w sali ćwiczeń i postanowiła ją wykorzystać, mimo że jako rekonwalescentka mogła sobie z czystym sumieniem odpuścić trening. Jednakże stwierdziła, że skoro nie może być urodziwa, będzie przynajmniej wysportowana i godna szacunku – nawet jeśli będzie to szacunek bardzo nikłego grona osób. Z samozaparciem wykonywała więc ćwiczenie siłowe, w jednej ręce dzierżąc hantle, a drugą przewracając kartki pisemka “Magicienne Esthétique”.

\- W sezonie jesienno-zimowym nadal modne są suknie o nieco obniżonej talii – przeczytała Millicenta półgłosem i skrzywiła się kwaśno. – Trzeba jeszcze mieć talię...

Modelka na fotografii zdecydowanie posiadała talię i bezwstydnie ją eksponowała, ku frustracji Millicenty. Zapewne w pojęciu projektantów z “Esthétique” przymiotami kobiety eleganckiej powinien być makijaż grubości solidnego średniowiecznego muru i biust, który robił wrażenie, że żyje na własny rachunek. W wyobraźni Millicenty mignął smakowity obrazek, jak sprężone do granic możliwości atrybuty kobiecości katapultują się z satynowego więzienia, z głośnym “pong”. Dziewczyna zachichotała złośliwie.

\- Dwadzieścia cztery... dwadzieścia pięć... – wymamrotała i przełożyła hantle do drugiej ręki. – Jeden... dwa...

Z lustra spojrzało na nią odbicie tęgiej dziewczyny w szarym podkoszulku i czarnych szarawarach. Millicenta obejrzała się krytycznie z profilu, wciągnęła brzuch, wypięła pierś, po czym westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do postawy “spocznij”. Zniechęcona, porzuciła ciężarki i zaczęła ćwiczenia rozciągające. Ale co z tego, że będzie się gimnastykować, skoro i tak od tego nie schudnie ani nie zmaleje? W końcu włożyła rękawice i z lekkim rozrzewnieniem przeczytała napis na mankiecie: “Mojej kochanej Milli na urodziny, Tatuś.” Tatko był kochany. Powtarzał przy każdej okazji, że dla niego Millicenta była i zawsze pozostanie słodką małą dziewczynką. Widać do taty nie do końca docierało, że jego mała dziewczynka ma już około metra siedemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu i waży siedemdziesiąt sześć kilo. Millicenta przymknęła na chwilę oczy i wyobraziła sobie, że worek treningowy jest tą obrzydliwą, wymuskaną żabojadką, Fleur Delacour, po czym wyprowadziła elegancki prawy prosty. Worek-Delacour odpowiedział głuchym “dumd”, które odbiło się lubym echem w sercu ambitnej Ślizgonki. Przez dobre dziesięć minut Millicenta masakrowała worek. Odgłosy ciosów odbijały się lekkim echem od gotyckiego sklepienia i niemal zagłuszyły pukanie do drzwi. Millicenta nastawiła uszu. Na Morganę, któż to mógł być o tej porze? I na dodatek puka? Każdy z uczniów wlazłby tu jak do stodoły, nie zawracając sobie głowy takimi niuansami towarzyskimi jak pukanie. Snape pukał wyłącznie wtedy, gdy musiał z jakiegoś powodu wejść do dziewczęcego dormitorium. Ktoś z nauczycieli? Millicenta  błyskawicznie ściągnęła rękawice, w panice rozglądając się po siłowni. “Magicienne Esthétique” wylądowało za kufrem ze sprzętem sportowym, a porozrzucane na ławce fotografie co ładniej zbudowanych zawodników z Kickboxing Society czym prędzej zakryła szatą szkolną. W końcu drżącymi rękami pochwyciła różdżkę i zdjęła z drzwi blokadę.

\- Proooszę!

Drzwi uchyliły się powoli, a w szparze ukazało się oblicze (a właściwie jego połowa) Renauda Montague. Montague niepewnie zerknął na Millicentę spod jasnej, zmierzwionej grzywki. Z jakichś powodów czesał się a’la Potter, tak że niesforne kosmyki właziły mu niemal do oczu, zamiast elegancko zaczesywać włosy do tyłu, jak to robiła większość siódmorocznych.

\- Cz-cześć – zająknął się chłopak. – Mogę?

\- Cześć, Montague. Znów czegoś zapomniałeś?

\- Nie... tak. Yyy... no tak, zapomniałem.

Wszedł, rozglądając się niepewnie po ścianach i suficie, jakby pierwszy raz widział tę komnatę na oczy. Millicenta postanowiła go zignorować i zajęła się powtórnym zakładaniem rękawic, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie wiążące.

\- Eee... dobrze się czujesz? – wydukał Montague.

\- Montague, co cię to obchodzi?

\- Eee... No bo... zemdlałaś na Eliksirach i w ogóle...

Millicenta konsekwentnie starała się nie patrzeć na chłopaka. Ku swej złości i zawstydzeniu czuła, że pali ją twarz. Z pewnością była czerwona jak burak. Głupi palant, czego się czepia? Wystarczy, że musiała znosić badawcze spojrzenia, rzucane jej w pokoju wspólnym i wysłuchiwać szeptanych za plecami komentarzy.

\- Świetnie, Montague, świetnie – warknęła. – A teraz bądź łaskaw wziąć to, po co przyszedłeś i spłynąć.

Ale Montague jakoś nie spływał. Stał jak kołek przy drzwiach, miętosił w łapach jakiś skrypt i gapił się na nią. Millicenta z furią rąbnęła lewym sierpowym, poprawiła prawym prostym, a potem wyprowadziła tylne kopnięcie okrężne. Ze złości całkiem nieźle jej wyszło, uznała. Usłyszała, że Montague znów coś ględzi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że trenujesz boks.

\- Kickboxing – sprostowała.

\- Brzmi jakoś... mugolsko.

\- To jest technika walki stworzona na Dalekim Wschodzie! I nie jest mugolska, tylko _magiczna_! – zaprotestowała.

Montague obserwował Millicentę przez kilka minut, jak na zmianę ćwiczy rozmaite rodzaje ciosów i kopnięć.

\- Wiesz, ja... – wymamrotał. – Ja sobie tak myślę, że może byśmy mogli...

Millicenta zrobiła głęboki wdech i ustawiła się w pozycji do kopnięcia z obrotem.

\- ...się umówić – dokończył Montague, uparcie wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów.

“TAK!” – wrzasnęła Millicenta w duchu, czując jak jej serce robi szalone salto.

\- Nie – rzuciła sucho na głos, odwracając się do chłopaka. – Montague, odwaliło ci?

\- Y-y, nie. Nie, nie. Eee... bo wiesz, no... – zaczął się jąkać nerwowo. – Bo ja trochę boksuję z bratem... eee... w każde wakacje, no nie. A tutaj, to tego... brakuje mi sparringpartnera, no nie. Nikt się nie nadaje. Wszyscy mają odpał na quidditcha, no nie. A jak się raz Flint zgodził, to mu mało nosa nie przestawiłem, bo się, kurde, nie umiał zasłonić, młotek...

Millicenta obrzuciła Montague’a taksującym spojrzeniem. Był zbudowany jak niedźwiedź grizzly. Wyższy od niej o dobre pół głowy, szerszy i cięższy o jakieś dziesięć kilo. No, ale darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy się w zęby. Ostatecznie miała ten sam problem co on. Jedyną dziewczyną, która dorównywała jej wzrostem i siłą była Alexa Toran, ale Toran była pałkarką w drużynie quidditcha i miała dwa tłuczki zamiast oczu. Na proponowanie jej sesji boxingu szkoda było tracić ślinę.

\- Nam nie wolno ćwiczyć razem – powiedziała z wahaniem. – Wiesz co zarządziła McGonagall.

\- No wiem – zgodził się Montague i zarumienił się lekko. – Ale to przecież nic złego. Nic takiego nie będziemy robić.

“Szkoda” – pomyślała Millicenta i natychmiast za karę postanowiła zrobić dodatkowe dwadzieścia pompek.

\- Dobra, jak jesteś taki macho, to zakładaj ochraniacze i zobaczymy na co cię stać.

Montague chętnie pozbył się szaty wierzchniej i swetra, pozostając tylko w brązowych bryczesach i białym podkoszulku.

\- Co ja widzę, mugolskie trepy? – zakpiła Millicenta, kiedy zakładał ochraniacze.

\- Wcale że nie!

\- Wcale że tak – drażniła Millicenta. - Jak dla mnie to są mugolskie glany.

\- To są buty smokerów – zaoponował Montague z oburzeniem. – Brat mi dał na Gwiazdkę. Na pewno by mi nie kupił jakichś parszywych mugolskich łapci!

Dla Millicenty co prawda te smokerskie buty wyglądały kubek w kubek jak wojskowe trapery, widziane kiedyś na witrynie sklepu obuwniczego w Londynie, ale postanowiła się nie kłócić. 

Montague miał pięściarskie odruchy i z początku nie umiał się bronić przed kopnięciami, więc dziewczynie udało się kilka razy trafić go dość mocno w udo. Potem jednak złapał rytm i blokował wszystkie jej ciosy.

*

Renaud Apollon Montague usiłował ustalić położenie swoich organów wewnętrznych i stwierdził w końcu, że prawdopodobnie znajdują się gdzieś w okolicach jego kolan, w formie szczątkowej. Czuł się jak po zderzeniu czołowym z Hogwart Expressem. Po ćwiczeniu bloków Bulstrode kazała mu założyć drugą parę rękawic i zaczęli walkę próbną. Po raz pierwszy w życiu walczył z kobietą i był kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi widokiem jej mięśni przesuwających się gładko pod skórą na ramionach, oraz kołyszącym się w zasięgu wzroku biustem. Na dodatek głęboko zaszczepiony szacunek dla płci pięknej nie pozwalał mu pokazać pełni swych umiejętności. Bulstrode za to nie miała takich obiekcji i prała go bezlitośnie. Piekielna McGonagall miała rację! Wspólne ćwiczenia gimnastyczne chłopaków i dziewczyn powinny być zakazane ustawowo i obłożone klątwą jako wysoce niebezpieczne dla zdrowia (głównie psychicznego).

Bulstrode wyglądała jak... jak Valkiria. Brakowało jej tylko hełmu z rogami i blaszanego biustonosza. Zwłaszcza biustonosza. Przepocona koszulka przykleiła się jej do ciała, ujawniając to i owo. Zapach potu, męskich i żeńskich feromonów wisiał w powietrzu gęstą chmurą, a chemia M i chemia B obwąchiwały się nawzajem, zawierając pierwszą znajomość na poziomie cząsteczkowym. Renaud czuł mrowienie skóry i lekkie zawroty głowy, i modlił się do nieokreślonych bliżej bóstw, by dziewczyna nie spojrzała dokładniej w niższe rejony, gdyż wtedy byłby skompromitowany do końca życia. Co mu strzeliło do głowy, by proponować jej sparring? Chyba upadł na głowę. Powinien teraz siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym i grzecznie zakuwać Starożytne Runy, a nie... ŁUP!

\- Montague – odezwała się Bulstrode z przekąsem. – Czy ty chciałeś się ze mną bić, czy obmacywać? Bo na razie ruszasz się jak mucha w miodzie.

“Obmacywać” – pomyślał Renaud, leżąc na podłodze i licząc gwiazdy. Tfu! Co mu chodzi po głowie? Kretyn...

\- Mam cię zebrać szufelką?

Nad Renaudem tkwiło surowe oblicze Millicenty Bulstrode i para jej... jej... tych...

\- Masz... masz piękne... – usłyszał sam siebie i z ogromnym wysiłkiem usiłował wtłoczyć uciekające mu z ust słowa z powrotem.

\- Piękne tricepsy – jęknął. Millicenta spłonęła rumieńcem jak polna różyczka.

W tejże chwili skrzypnęły cicho drzwi i rozległ się sarkastyczny, aksamitny bas Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Co tu się dzieje?

\- Ćwiczyliśmy, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała Millicenta ugrzecznionym tonem.

\- Łamiąc przy tym zarządzenie wicedyrektorki Hogwartu. Pięknie, pięknie. Gratuluję odwagi.

\- Kickboxing jest sportem kontaktowym, proszę pana – odezwał się Montague z poziomu podłogi. – Tego nie można trenować w pojedynkę, proszę pana.

\- Kolega Montague był tak miły, że zaproponował mi wspólne treningi – uzupełniła Millicenta, na próżno starając się wyglądać niewinnie.

\- Czy “kolega Montague” wstanie, czy mam posłać po madam Pomfrey? – spytał Snape.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił szybko Renaud, zbierając się z podłogi. – To był wypadek. Ona jest... eee... naprawdę delikatna.

Snape popatrzył w niemym zdumieniu na delikatną pannę Bulstrode. Mimo że _starał_ _się_ być obiektywny (wobec własnych podopiecznych), ta dziewczyna zawsze niejasno kojarzyła mu się z czymś dużym, masywnym, bynajmniej nie delikatnym... szarym i wachlującym się uszami. Nie uszło też jego uwagi, że Montague wpatruje się w nią cielęcym wzrokiem. “Przeklęte hormony” – pomyślał, a głośno powiedział:

\- Zwracam uwagę szanownych sportowców, że jest już godzina jedenasta. Od godziny powinniście być w pokoju wspólnym, o ile nie wręcz w łóżku. Każde w swoim – zajadowicił.

Zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Skoro tak uwielbiacie to miejsce, jutro poświęcicie godzinkę na umycie podłogi i okien. Osobno.

\- Ale jutro Walentynki – wyrwało się Montague’owi.

\- Masz jakieś plany na jutro, panie Montague? Jaka szkoda, że muszę je popsuć – zadrwił Opiekun. Jeżeli jakiegoś święta nie znosił bardziej niż Halloween, był to właśnie Dzień Świętego Walentego.

*

Dziesięć minut później Millicenta tkwiła pod prysznicem, w kłębach ciepłej pary, mydląc się obficie. Jej ręce błądziły po ciele, rozprowadzając pachnącą pianę, natomiast umysł zajęty był bez reszty nowym sparringpartnerem. Montague... Na Morganę, jak on właściwie ma na imię? Niemal pięć lat spotyka go w szkole i nadal tego nie wie. Koledzy mówią mu chyba Ren. To zdrobnienie od czegoś. Od czego? Millicenta uśmiechnęła się. Był po prostu rozbrajający. Wielki, umięśniony, a bał się ją mocniej puknąć. Taki duży, poczciwy pluszowy niedźwiedź. Misio... misiulek... I te mięśnie... W szatach nie widać, jak ładnie jest zbudowany. Dłonie dziewczyny zatrzymały się na szczytach piersi, po czym podjęły na nowo swą wędrówkę po śliskiej od mydła skórze. Powoli. Bardzo powoli. Millicenta westchnęła głęboko, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy.

*

Dokładnie trzy metry od Millicenty znajdował się Renaud, choć równie dobrze mógł być na Biegunie Południowym, gdyż rozdzielała ich gruba kamienna ściana pomiędzy łazienką męską i damską. Usiłował obedrzeć się ze skóry za pomocą szczotki i mydła firmy “Skrzacik”. Bulstrode... Nie, Millicenta. A najlepiej Milly!

Właściwie to był kompletnym baranem. “Masz piękne tricepsy!” Powinna go wyśmiać jak stąd do Nowego Jorku i z powrotem. Nigdy nie był dobry w komplementowaniu dziewczyn (po prawdzie nawet nigdy nie próbował ich komplementować) ale tym razem pobił własny rekord głupoty. Jeszcze dziś rano Renaud nie miał żadnych planów dotyczących jutrzejszych Walentynek, ale teraz owszem, miał je. Czuł, że narasta w nim bunt. Dlaczego Snape zakładał, że on, Renaud Montague, nie ma na ten dzień żadnego damskiego towarzystwa? Dlaczego właśnie nie miałby spędzić Walentynek z kimś sympatycznym? I czemu nie miałaby to być właśnie Millicenta Bulstrode? Co prawda ta fałszywa wydra, Parkinson, nazywała ją za plecami “pasztetem”, ale sama była chuderlawym wypłoszem, którego Renaud nie mógłby dotknąć w obawie, że złamie jej jakąś kość. Milly była solidnym kawałkiem kobiecości. Jej nie bałby się wziąć za rękę podczas spaceru. Albo nawet objąć i spojrzeć w te błękitne oczy. I może nawet... pocałować?

Renaud wstrząsnął się i spojrzał z konsternacją w dół. Do licha... Osiemnaście lat to naprawdę kłopotliwy wiek. Zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnął do kranu i zmienił prysznic z ciepłego na lodowaty.

*

Menu śniadaniowe czternastego lutego było dość zwyczajne, natomiast absolutnie nie można było nazwać zwyczajnym świątecznego wystroju Wielkiego Hallu. Ponad każdym stołem polatywały pękate serduszka w barwach Domów... z grubsza w takich, gdyż w sumie stanowiły dość surrealistyczny melanż kolorów. Czerwono-różowe stadko nad stołem Gryfonów, zielono-różowe jak lukrowe laseczki z Miodowego Królestwa nad Slytherinem; Puchoni zostali obdarowani sercami w czarne i żółte paseczki, co wyglądało jakby ich stół obległ rój os; a do talerzy Krukonów od czasu do czasu wpadały serduszka niebiesko-srebrne. Ponadto na każdym stole stało po kilkanaście wazoników z oszałamiająco pachnącymi bukiecikami róż. O ile samym różom nie można było nic zarzucić, to ich magicznie wzmocniony zapach przesiąkał absolutnie wszystko. Cały Hall pachniał jak gigantyczna fabryka perfum, ewentualnie sen pijanej pszczoły.

Millicenta z lekkim obrzydzeniem przełknęła pachnący różami kawałek bekonu i popiła go różanym sokiem dyniowym. Jeden rzut oka na stół nauczycielski przekonał ją, że lwia część personelu ma do natrętnych kwiatków podobny stosunek jak ona. Dumbledore dyskretnie wskazał różdżką na najbliższy wazonik, zapewne likwidując upiorne aromaty. McGonagall tonęła w chusteczce, kichając raz po raz, a Snape – jakże by inaczej – wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Reszta wyglądała równie nietęgo. Tylko Madam Pomfrey promieniała niezmąconym szczęściem, co dawało podstawy do podejrzeń, że pomysł z bukiecikami był jej autorstwa.

Jak zwykle przy porannym posiłku pojawiły się sowy, roznoszące pocztę, lecz tym razem było ich wyjątkowo dużo. Z powodu zagęszczenia lewitujących serduszek, miały trudności z nawigacją i niejedna lądowała awaryjnie w czyimś talerzu. Nawet wśród nauczycielkiej poczty widać było charakterystyczne różowe koperty. Nawet Snape dostał dwie, choć Bóg raczy wiedzieć kto mógłby darzyć uczuciami nietowarzyskiego “nietoperza”. Skrzywiony pogardliwie Sever wetknął listy do kieszeni bez otwierania i natychmiast zaczął przyglądać nowy numer Proroka, ignorując otoczenie. Uszczęśliwiona Pansy Parkinson szczebiotała nad rosnącym stosikiem kolorowych walentynek, klejąc się do ramienia Malfoya, który uśmiechał się półgębkiem, jakby go coś bolało. Aleksa Toran i Janus Moon nie wygłupiali się z sowami – po prostu wymienili się kartami przy stole, pieczętując to uśmiechem i pocałunkiem. A potem zaczęli znów gadać o quidditchu. Millicenta westchnęła, nie wiedząc właściwie czemu. Pół szkoły plotkowało o tym, że Toran sypia z Moonem, chociaż nikt ich nigdy na tym nie przyłapał. Nawet teraz wyglądali jakoś tak... skromnie. Jedli powoli, rozmawiali, siedząc blisko siebie; czasem dotykali się ramionami. Millicenta patrzyła na nich ukradkiem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie ta para wzbudza tyle emocji, w przeciwieństwie do Draco i Pansy, która wręcz ostentacyjnie obnosiła się ze swymi uczuciami wobec dziedzica fortuny Malfoyów. Prawie nikt nie snuł żadnych domysłów o życiu intymnym liderów Slytherinu. Millicenta jeszcze raz przyjrzała się “obiektom” i zrozumiała istotę problemu. Między Aleksą i Janusem wyraźnie iskrzyło – kochali się każdym gestem i spojrzeniem, aż Millicenta poczuła, że się czerwieni; za to w Draconie było akurat tyle uczucia co w marynowanym śledziu. Ha... nic dziwnego, seks ze śledziem, też coś!

Millicenta melancholijnie przeżuwała swoje jajka na bekonie, patrząc na smarkulę z pierwszej klasy, która oglądała swoją kartę walentynkową, kwicząc z radości. Kolejne westchnienie wezbrało w obfitej piersi panny Bulstrode, by nagle przemienić się w pełne zdumienia sapnięcie. Niewielka sowa wylądowała przed nią na stole, wywracając wazon i gramoląc się w powodzi kwietnych płatków. Do jej nóżki przywiązana była bladoróżowa kopertka.

\- Sio – mruknęła Millicenta. – Pomyliłaś się.

Sówka była jednak uparta. Nie pozostawało nic innego jak odebrać pocztę. Millicenta z sercem w gardle otworzyła list i wyjęła swoją pierwszą w życiu walentynkę. “To pewnie jakiś głupi żart” – pomyślała, starając się wyglądać tak, jakby czytanie walentynek było dla niej chlebem powszednim. Na kartce wymalowane było błyszczące serce z wyraźną rozedmą przedsionków, oraz machający łapką niedźwiadek z bukietem jakichś niezidentyfikowanych kwiatków. Millicenta spojrzała do środka, gdzie ktoś narysował piórem uśmiechnięte kudłate słoneczko. Pod spodem widniało tylko jedno zdanie: _Spotkajmy się w Trzech Miotłach, w sobotę, o trzeciej._ Podpisu nie było.

Millicenta z mocno bijącym sercem złożyła pocztówkę. Jeśli ją oczy nie myliły, było to zaproszenie na randkę. Na randkę? Jeszcze raz zajrzała do środka. Nie myliły... Walentynki w tym roku wypadały w dzień powszedni, więc zupełnie naturalne było to, że święto zostanie w pewien sposób powtórzone w najbliższy weekend, podczas wyprawy do Hogsmeade. Kto mógłby chcieć spotkać się z nią w Trzech miotłach?? Ostrożnie spojrzała w stronę Montague’a. Chłopak podparł głowę ręką i jadł owsiankę z takim zapałem, jakby uczestniczył w owsiankowych Mistrzostwach Świata, przy czym za zajęcie drugiego miejsca skazywano na Azkaban.

“Głupie dowcipy” – doszła do wniosku Millicenta. Wetknęła kartkę do kieszeni szaty i łyknęła soku, choć straciła ochotę na cokolwiek jadalnego. – “Nigdzie nie pójdę. Nikt nie zabawi się moim kosztem.”

*

Hogsmeade wyglądało jak świąteczna pocztówka. W rodzinnym Hertford Millicenty śnieg o tej porze istniał już tylko w postaci wspomnienia, ewentualnie rozciapanej, szarawej brei, uprzątanej mozolnie z ulic. Natomiast w górzystej Szkocji mróz trzymał mocno, a pokłady bieli chrzęściły pod nogami jak rozsypany cukier. Jakby na zamówienie (może zresztą faktycznie działało tu jakieś zaklęcie pogodowe) nad wioską od rana świeciło słońce, krzesząc wesołe błyski na zaspach. Millicenta zajrzała do księgarni i nabyła dwie książki. Jedna była cienką broszurą o międzynarodowych zespołach quidditcha, druga natomiast nosiła obiecujący tytuł “Gdyż jesteś mój”. Przed sklepem z ciuchami spotkała koleżanki, więc całą paczką władowały się do środka. Rozchichotane, zarumienione od mrozu jak jabłka, od razu wzięły na języki przedpotopową modę, prezentowaną na licznych wieszakach. Bezlitośnie obśmiały wysokie kołnierzyki i spódniczki do pół łydki “jak u zakonnic”, po czym płynnie przeszły do obgadywania sposobu ubierania kolegów z klasy oraz wszelkich ich walorów fizycznych.

\- Taki Flint, słodki Merlyyyynie... mógłby zrobić coś z tymi swoimi kłami – rzuciła Berenice Whitfield, przewracając oczami. – Chciał się ze mną dziś umówić, ale mu powiedziałam, żeby spadał, bo nie gustuję w koniach. Już lepszy byłby Montague, ale on jest jakiś taki... cicha woda. Z żadną nie kręci, chrzaniony mnich.

\- Może on jest, no wiesz... – zawiesiła znacząco głos Lucinda Blair. – Ciepły.

\- Myślisz? Szkoda, niezły towar, tylko czesze się głupio.

\- Montague jest okey – warknęła Millicenta półgłosem, grzebiąc w pudełku z podkolanówkami.

\- Podoba ci się? – natychmiast spytała Berenice.

\- Nie! Ale jest okej, jasne? I nie pieprz, że jest zboczeńcem, bo ci przywalę w to wymalowane oko.

\- Dooobra. – Berenice nadąsała się.

\- Panienki coś kupują? – spytała chłodnym tonem sprzedawczyni, więc już w miarę zgodnie zafundowały sobie po parze podkolanówek w białe i zielone paski.

Rozłączyły się potem, gdyż Berenice postanowiła dać się poderwać Teddy’emu Nottowi, a zazdrosna Lucinda natychmiast zaczęła robić słodkie oczy do napotkanego Phillipa Kinga, wykazując optymizm na wyrost, gdyż King był z Ravenclawu. Słońce skryło się za chmurami i zaczął sypać śnieg. Zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Osamotniona Millicenta postanowiła poprawić sobie humor w Miodowym Królestwie. “Do diabła z dietą” – pomyślała buntowniczo, wlokąc się noga za nogą oblodzonym chodnikiem w stronę ulicy Głównej. Sumienie jednak popiskiwało coś cicho o kaloriach, więc uspokoiła je obietnicą, że znajdzie coś o obniżonej zawartości cukru. Ulubiony smakołyk Alexy – mrówkowe batoniki – chyba mieścił się w takiej kategorii. Bezmyślnie spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia. “Nie pójdę” – pomyślała, zaciskając zęby. – “Nie, nie. Nienienienie... Absolutnie.” Zdecydowanie okręciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w boczną uliczkę. Włożyła rękę do kieszeni, dotykając schowanej tam walentynki. Przynajmniej dostała tę jedną, co było całkiem miłe, nawet jeśli był to po prostu czyjś żart. Oczywiście ta żmija Pansy rozpowiadała potem po kątach, że pewnie “biedna Milly” sama sobie wysłała kartkę, “bo to przecież takie żenujące, że nikt się nią nie interesuje”. Głupia małpa... jakby nie było wiadomo, że co najmniej połowa jej pocztówek pochodziła od Malfoya.

Uliczka nosiła nazwę Zaułka Trucicieli. Od późnej wiosny do jesieni rosły tu w ogródkach rozrośnięte krzewy rozmaitych gatunków bieluniu, napełniając powietrze mdląco słodkim zapachem wielkich trąbkowatych kwiatów. Teraz jednak nie było po nich śladu, a uliczka spała pod kołdrą śnieżnego puchu. Millicenta zabijała czas, strącając śniegowe czapeczki ze szczytu parkanu. Zajrzała do maleńkiego sklepiku z ceramiką, a potem do równie małej herbaciarni, gdzie zjadła kawałek keksu i wypiła filiżankę herbaty. Na zewnątrz nadal sypało. Millicenta podjęła swój bezcelowy spacerek.

\- Ty! – usłyszała nagle za plecami. – Tyyy, zaczekaj!! Bulstrode!

Odwróciła się, by ujrzeć zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami Marcusa Flinta.

\- Słuchaj, no, młoda... – odezwał się, srogo marszcząc grube brwi. – Może ciebie jara to, że robisz Rena w konia, ale mnie nie. Montague od pół godziny stoi przed pubem i zamarza. Zbieraj dupę w troki i mu przynajmniej powiedz, że nie ma po co tam kwitnąć jak jakiś czub.

Serce Millicenty wpadło jej do brzucha, a potem w towarzystwie żołądka wykonało szaloną czaczę.

\- A co mnie obchodzi Montague? – spytała słabym głosem.

\- To jest mój zawodnik i jak dostanie zapalenia płuc, to pożałujesz że się nie urodziłaś w Rosji.

\- Już żałuję – odcięła się. – Nie musiałabym oglądać twojej końskiej gęby.

\- A ja twojego tłustego tyłka. Nie wiem co Ren widzi w takiej krowie, chyba na oczy mu padło.

Jeszcze pięć dni temu Millicenta wrzasnęłaby coś obelżywego, a potem uciekła i w jakimś zakamarku gorzko opłakiwałaby okrucieństwo Flinta. Jednakże Millicenta sobotnia nie była Millicentą poniedziałkową. Od tamtej pory zdarzyło się wiele rzeczy, które zahartowały jej ego. Gadał do niej brokuł, w ramach szlabanu myła okna w siłowni i stawiła czoła  pająkowi wielkości foksteriera, a pewien mężczyzna (no dobrze, chłopiec) powiedział jej, że ma piękne tricepsy. Nad Millicentą Bulstrode powiał widmowy sztandar sufrażystek, a duch Emmeline Pankhurst* rozłożył nad nią anielskie skrzydła, wymachując bojowo parasolką. Zanim Flint zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, został kopnięty w goleń ciężkim zimowym butem. Krzyknął z bólu, zachwiał się, a już w następnej sekundzie kolejny cios trafił go w twarz, pieczętując klęskę kapitana drużyny. Leżąc na ziemi, wyszarpnął z kieszeni różdżkę, ale dziewczyna nadepnęła mu na nadgarstek.

\- Jak na gracza jesteś dziwnie powolny – wycedziła pogardliwie. – Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie krową, a stanę ci na gardle. To nie będzie przyjemne, gwarantuję. Może nawet tego nie przeżyjesz.

\- Ocipiałaś...? – jęknął Flint, bezskutecznie próbując uwolnić rękę. Z nosa spływała mu strużka krwi.

\- Jak myślisz, ile wytrzyma twoja kość? Dość sporo ważę – powiedziała Millicenta, nieznacznie zwiększając nacisk. Flint zawył.

\- Kurwa! Złaź ze mnie! Sorry! Dobra, nic nie mówię! PRZEPRASZAM!!

\- Okej.

Millicenta wyjęła mu różdżkę z bezwładnych palców i schowała ją do kieszeni.

\- Oddam ci w zamku. I lepiej nie mówmy nikomu, co tu zaszło.

\- Jasne. – Flint wstał, obmacując rękę. Spojrzenie, jakim zmierzył dziewczynę, było ponure, ale nie pozbawione pewnego rodzaju szacunku. – Będę milczał jak nagrobek Potterów. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka dobra w te klocki.

\- Ty mnie w ogóle nie doceniasz, Flint – mruknęła zjadliwie.

\- Idź do Rena, proszę – powiedział całkiem już pokornie. – Cudo to on może nie jest, ale szlag mnie trafia, jak robi z siebie widowisko.

Millicenta westchnęła tak, że płatki śniegu stopniały w promieniu bez mała pół metra.

\- Dobra. Pójdę i powiem mu, że ma się odwalić. Zadowolony?

\- Yhy – Flint pokiwał głową i odszedł, lekko kulejąc.

 

* Emmeline Pankhurst – angielska bojowniczka o prawa kobiet, 1858-1928.

 

*

Pub “Pod Trzema Miotłami” już z daleka tchnął atmosferą zabawy. Za kolorowymi szybami lśniło światło mnóstwa świec, słychać było skoczną muzykę skrzypcową. Drzwi niemal ciągle stały otworem, gdyż zagadani, roześmiani ludzie to wchodzili, to znów wychodzili (więcej wchodziło). Na tym odświętnym tle niedźwiedziowata sylwetka Montague’a stanowiła uosobienie tragizmu puszczonego kantem adoratora. Zakutany w szkolny płaszcz i szalik, daremnie usiłował schronić się przed zacinającym śniegiem za kolumienką na ganku. Na rondzie tiary zebrał mu się już spory kopczyk zimnej bieli. Wbijał smętny wzrok w perspektywę ulicy, nie reagując na współczujące spojrzenia przechodniów, ani na docinki. Każda osoba w ciemnym okryciu, zbliżająca się do “Trzech Mioteł” powodowała, że żołądek chłopaka podrygiwał nerwowo. Niestety, zawsze okazywało się, że jest to jakiś uczeń albo mieszkaniec Hogsmeade, który postanowił pokrzepić się słynnym korzennym miodem u madam Rosmerty. Biedny Renaud coraz bardziej tonął w ciemnych odmętach rozczarowania. Jego obiekt westchnień najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się zjawić. Kiedy chłopak miał już zrezygnować, powlec się z powrotem do Hogwartu i tam w zaciszu własnego łóżka (tudzież kołdry, zaciągniętych kotar i rzuconego silencio) pogrążać się w osobistej depresji, przed pubem zatrzymała się Millicenta Bulstrode. W jej włosach, ostrzyżonych na wesołego jeża, i na pasiastym szalu płatki śniegu skrzyły się niczym drobne klejnoty. Uśmiechnęła się z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

\- Cz-cześć, Ren...

\- Cześć Milly. – Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Renaud stwierdził, że jego głos brzmi całkiem normalnie, pomijając lekką chrypkę. – Czekałem na ciebie.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – bąknęła Millicenta. – Wejdziemy?

\- Jasne.

\- Ale w środku pewnie tłok.

\- Pełno Gryfiaczy i Puchatków, ale chyba coś znajdziemy – odparł Montague, szarmancko otwierając przed nią drzwi.

*

Do połowy ulicy Głównej Millicenta niemal biegła, w duchu pytając samą siebie, czy jej przypadkiem całkowicie nie odbiło. Na szczęście zapadł już wczesny zmierzch i niewiele osób mogło zobaczyć jej poniżenie. Lecieć biegiem na randkę! O Merlinie... Jakoś zdołała się opanować i ostatnie pięćdziesiąt metrów przebyła krokiem niemalże spacerowym. Ren tkwił uparcie na ganku pubu, zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Flint.

\- Niech mnie mantykora przeleci, jak on się tej swojej lali doczeka. Kto by się chciał umawiać z tym palantem.

Millicentę szarpnęło coś boleśnie koło serca. Minęła ją jakaś parka w znajomych, złoto-czerwonych szalikach. No tak, niczego innego po Gryfiakach-burakach nie można się było spodziewać. Ren zdawał się nie słyszeć przykrych słów. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby chciał jej zajrzeć poprzez oczy na samo dna serca.

\- Cz-cześć, Ren... – odezwała się z trudem, czując, że jeszcze chwila a zemdleje, robiąc z siebie nie gorsze widowisko niż w sali Eliksirów.

\- Cześć, Milly. Czekałem na ciebie.

O Boże!! O Merlinie i cała reszto! “Milly”. Powiedział do niej “Milly”...

*

Faktycznie, wewnątrz lokalu było tłoczno. Wszystkie stoliki oblężone, zastawione różnorodnym autoramentem kufli, szklanek, szklaneczek i kieliszków z napojami we wszystkich możliwych kolorach i zapewne też paru niemożliwych. W niszy dla muzykantów kwartet ryżych leprechaunów rżnął od ucha skoczne tańce irlandzkie, a pośrodku sali mniej lub bardziej umiejętnie, ale za to dziarsko przytupywało kilka par. Millicenta, ku swemu zdumieniu, wśród tancerzy ujrzała profesorkę Transmutacji, która, nie dbając o to, że szarga swój autorytet, szalała na parkiecie niczym demon w szkocką kratkę. Tuż obok przy stoliku do taktu klaskała profesor Sprout, Hagrid i Beglersson od Mugoloznawstwa. Tutaj także wszędzie panoszyły się róże – czerwone niczym namiętność rzeźnika, dziewiczo blade lub złociste jak kanarki. Napęczniałych uczuciami polatujących serduszek gościom oszczędzono, za to w różanych krzaczkach i girlandach gnieździły się maleńkie białe gołąbki, słodko tulące się do siebie. Oglądając wszystkie te dziwa, Millicenta ledwo dosłyszała, jak Renaud zwraca się do właścicielki pubu:

-  Madame, rezerwowałem stolik na dwie osoby.

\- Oczywiście... proszę pana. Ten w rogu, za żardynierą.

Owo “proszę pana” zostało dodane z leciutkim opóźnieniem, a głosie madame Rosmerty zadźwięczały ciche dzwoneczki śmiechu, ale sam zwrot wystarczył, by Millicenta spojrzała na swego towarzysza z całkiem innej perspektywy. Ren był już siódmoklasistą, miał osiemnaście lat i pod wieloma względami był już dorosły, a w każdym razie tak się zachowywał. Ona nie pomyślałaby o rezerwacji stolika.

Stolik za żardynierą gwarantował przynajmniej częściowo poczucie prywatności. Zdjęli płaszcze. Renaud zamówił gorącą czekoladę i ptysie ociekające bitą śmietaną. “Czekolada jest afrodyzjakiem” – szepnął złośliwy chochlik w głowie Millicenty. Ren spoglądał na nią znad filiżanki ciepłymi, brązowymi oczami i uśmiechał się nieśmiało.

\- Straszna śnieżyca dzisiaj – odezwała się dziewczyna, tylko po to, by przerwać krępujące milczenie.

\- Pogodowi spaprali robotę – odparł Montague. – Ale przedtem było słońce.

\- Lubię słońce.

Znów zamilkli.

\- Jak jest na siódmym roku? – spytała Millicenta słabo, przeklinając nagły odpływ inwencji. Parę banalnych myśli telepało się jej pod czaszką, na kształt otępiałych rybek w słoiku.

\- Zakuwamy – mruknął Renaud. – Owutemy za pasem.

\- To tak jak my na piątym. Z czego zdajesz?

\- Transmutacja, zaklęcia, eliksiry, runy, mugologia...

\- Zdajesz mugolenie? – przerwała mu ze zdumieniem.

\- Mhm... Rodzice chcą, żebym starał się o posadę w Ministerstwie, a do tego potrzebny jest przynajmniej “zadowalający” z mugolizmów.

\- Tata też chciałby żebym pracowała w Ministerstwie, najlepiej w dziale prawa. Mówi, że mam się starać, zanim nie obsadzą co lepszych stanowisk szlamami.

\- To tak jak mój – westchnął Ren bez entuzjazmu.

\- Ale ja właściwie nie chcę siedzieć za biurkiem. Wyobrażasz mnie sobie w Wizengamocie?

Renaud uruchomił wyobraźnię i ujrzał Millicentę w szacie sędziowskiej, patrzącą z potępieniem na jakiegoś poszarzałego ze strachu przestępcę i odczuł pewien niepokój, oraz cień współczucia dla biednych rezydentów Azkabanu.

\- A co chciałabyś robić? – spytał.

Milly zmieszała się lekko.

\- Wolałabym mieć sklep sportowy. I prowadzić treningi dla chętnych – zwierzyła się cicho.

\- Brzmi dobrze – odrzekł Renaud. – Jak dla mnie, lepiej niż Wizengamot. Jesteś taka... dobrze zbudowana. I silna...

\- Nie tak jak ty... Ren.

Ich dłonie leżały na stoliku, już od dłuższego czasu powolutku zbliżając się do siebie, a teraz właśnie zetknęły się końcami palców. I natychmiast cofnęły się.

\- Jesteś najsilniejszą dziewczyną w szkole – zapewnił Renaud. – Mogę się założyć, że pobijesz mnie na rękę.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie. Dobra, to sprawdźmy! – Millicenta ustawiła łokieć na stole, oferując Renowi otwartą dłoń. Przyjął wyzwanie bez słowa. Jego ręka była ciepła i lekko szorstka. Na krawędziach palców miał odciski od trzonka miotły – quidditchowe znamię, któremu nie zapobiegały rękawiczki.

*

Chłopak i dziewczyna mocujący się na rękę w pubie, podczas Święta Zakochanych, nie jest widokiem codziennym, toteż Hermiona Granger obserwowała to zjawisko z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Widziała malujący się na twarzach dwójki Ślizgonów wysiłek, kiedy oboje wytężali swe wybujałe mięśnie. Przedramię Montague’a przypominało kłodę, a Bulstrode też niewiele brakowało. Para obsesyjnych pakerów. Nagle Montague zrezygnował z walki, a jego ręka wylądowała prosto w talerzyku z ciastkami. Przez chwilę najwidoczniej nie wiedział co począć z upapraną kremem dłonią, a potem zaczął się po prostu wylizywać. Hermiona parsknęła stłumionym śmiechem. Gdyby Montague był rudy, wyglądałby zupełnie jak Krzywołap. Bulstrode naszły chyba podobne skojarzenia, bo uśmiech miała od ucha do ucha. Panna Granger w cichości ducha przyznała, że kiedy Ślizgonka się uśmiecha, jest całkiem niebrzydka. Atmosfera w rejonie jej obserwacji wyraźnie odtajała. Parka spod znaku węża zaczęła raczyć się ciastkami, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając w trakcie. O czym, tego Hermiona nie była w stanie dosłyszeć – muzyka zagłuszała dość skutecznie konwersacje przy sąsiednich stolikach. Musiały to jednak być jakieś sprawy osobiste, gdyż znów wzięli się za ręce, a Bulstrode spłonęła rumieńcem. 

\- Jasny gwint... Nadchodzi epoka lodowcowa. Mamuty mają okres godowy.

Ron patrzył w tym samym kierunku co ona, a na jego piegowatej twarzy malował się niesmak. Montague tymczasem jakby coś sobie przypomniał i wygrzebał z kieszeni płaszcza podłużne pudełko. Bulstrode z wypiekami na twarzy podniosła wieczko, po czym wyjęła ze środka solenną ciemnoróżową dalię. Do łodygi przywiązane było małe czerwone serduszko. To było po prostu... słodkie.

\- Jak jeszcze wyciągnie pierścionek z brylantem to normalnie nie wyrobię – sarkał Ron, z niewiadomych powodów wściekły. – Najpierw buzi, potem ślub, potem do łóżeczka siup. I zaczną produkować małych Śmierciojadów.

Hermiona poczuła, że jeszcze chwila, a rozmaże właśnie spożywaną kremówkę Ronowi na twarzy.

\- Ronaldzie Weasley – odezwała się lodowatym tonem. – W twoich głębiach uczuciowych nawet mysz by się nie utopiła. Masz wrażliwość sztachety.

\- No co? – powiedział Ron tonem niewinnie skrzywdzonego. – Sztachety? Nie dostałaś walentynki? Dostałaś.

\- Dostałam – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Walentynkę z quidditchem.

\- Co jest złego w walentynce z quidditchem? – bronił się Ron.

\- Nic, pod warunkiem, że jest się facetem, który ma kafla zamiast głowy. Ron, przemyśl swoją orientację, bo może tę walentynkę nie miałam dostać ja, tylko na przykład Moon?

\- Moon jest hetero – odezwał się Harry, który do tej pory milczał jak grób, dłubiąc łyżeczką w kawałku sernika.

\- Jak ci poszło z Cho? – zapytał Ron, usiłując zejść ze śliskiego tematu.

\- Ma za dużo wody w organizmie – odparł Harry kwaśno. – Znów płakała i znów mówiła o Cedriku. To nie na moje nerwy. Chyba przemyślę swoją orientację.

Ron zakrztusił się ciastkiem, a Hermiona dostała histerycznego ataku śmiechu.

Trzy kroki dalej dwójka Ślizgonów nadal patrzyła sobie w oczy ponad kwiatem dalii, zupełnie jakby świat dokoła nie istniał.

*

To było naprawdę fajne spotkanie, mimo że zaczęło się trochę niefortunnie. Wszystko się udało, Renaud nie zrobił żadnego głupstwa i w porę przypomniał sobie o prezencie, który pieczołowicie wybrał tego ranka w kwiaciarni „Kwiat Paproci”. A teraz wieczór miał się ku końcowi. Stali nieopodal „Trzech Mioteł” i jakoś nie chciało im się wracać do szkoły. Niebieskawe światło ulicznej latarni otaczało głowę Milly bajeczną aureolą. Ren grzał jej dłonie pomiędzy swoimi. Śnieżyca ustała, tylko drobne płatki opadały jeszcze leniwie tu i tam, stwarzając trochę nierzeczywistą atmosferę.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że... wiesz, te treningi... to znaczy... – zaczął się jąkać, nagle znów przytłoczony nieśmiałością. Chciał wyjaśnić, że właściwie niekoniecznie muszą spotykać się jedynie w siłowni, ale jakoś ciężko mu było to przepchnąć przez gardło. Walentynki Walentynkami, ale może Milly wcale nie chciałaby zacieśniać znajomości? Było tylu przystojniejszych... i bardziej elokwentnych.

Milly wpatrywała się w niego błękitnymi oczami, jakby na coś czekała.

\- Tak, Ren...?

\- Czy... czy chciałabyś... czy byśmy mogli... mmmm...

Jak grom z jasnego nieba rozległ się gdzieś w pobliżu cichy, ale doskonale słyszalny syk:

\- POCAŁUJ JĄ, KRETYNIE!!

\- Aaaaghhheerrr....!!

Tuż obok przegalopowała Granger, powiewając brązowymi lokami i ciągnąc za sobą za szalik przyduszonego Weasleya. Millicenta i Renaud odprowadzili ich jednakowo osłupiałym wzrokiem. Zaraz potem przeszedł obok nich Potter, niedbale salutując do ronda tiary.

\- Sorry, mały kryzys – wymamrotał.

Milly odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Mówiłeś coś, Renny...

Renny kompletnie stracił głowę i zrobił dokładnie to, co mu poleciła zbzikowana Grangerówna. „No to koniec, teraz przestawi mi szczękę” – pomyślał, rozgniatając wargami usta Milly. Sekundy zdawały się wlec jak oblepione miodem pszczoły. W końcu Ren poczuł, jak palce dziewczyny wsuwają się pieszczotliwie w jego włosy, i że Milly nieśmiało oddaje mu pocałunek.

*

Kiedy po latach pani Montague wspominała swoją pierwszą randkę, zawsze nieodmiennie dochodziła do wniosku, że właśnie wtedy oddała Renowi serce i już nigdy go nie odebrała z powrotem.

 

Koniec

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
